thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
This Band of Brothers
This Band off Brothers is the thirtieth episode of the first season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on February 14, 2000. It was directed by Guy Norman Bee and written by John Wells. Synopsis Faith, Bosco, Sully, Ty and Candyman race through the neighborhood on foot in pursuit of a trio of Uzi-armed thieves; Candyman risks his life to save Ty; Bosco's cold refusal to get medical assistance for one of the perps leads to the robber's death; Ty searches for the truth about his father; Bobby's mother tells the police where to find Matty, who desperately pleads with Bobby to give him some getaway money; Bobby agrees, but begs Matty to turn himself in; Matty gets high and takes off, leaving Bobby crushed and seeking consolation from Kim; and Carlos finds out about Doc and Morales. Full Summary Davis shows his mother, Maggie, the money that Candyman gave him and asks her if his dad was a corrupt cop. Avoiding a direct answer, she reminds her son that his father loved him. Dispatched later to back up Bosco and Yokas at a robbery in progress, Davis arrives with Sully as three heavily armed thieves flee a check-cashing business after wounding the owner. On foot patrol, Candyman runs to the scene to assist, and the robbers start shooting. When the bandits hijack a cab, Sully, Bosco and Candyman fire at the fleeing vehicle, which crashes, trapping one man, Ebben , inside while his two accomplices, Lofton and Meyers , bolt. In the final showdown between the police and the criminals, Candyman saves Davis' life by warning Davis that Lofton is about to shoot him. Davis steps back, and Lofton's bullets hit Candyman in the leg. Bosco shoots Meyers in the back and tells Bobby that Meyers is dead, even as the wounded man pleads for help. With a look, Bosco dares Davis to contradict him. Later, Yokas is enraged that her partner allowed the man to bleed to death. In Candyman's hospital room, Davis is surprised by Candyman's wife, Denny , as he puts the payoff money in the unconscious man's hand. Davis gives Denise the cash, claiming he collected it from other officers to buy a gift for the wounded cop. The police search for Matty in connection with the botched robbery that left two dead and his friend Mike clinging to life. Matty denies any foreknowledge of the crime, but Bobby doesn't believe him. Matty begs for money to escape. Bobby gives him $500 but tells Matty that if he flees, rather than going to the cops, Bobby will consider him dead. Emotionally overwhelmed when he learns of Matty's surrender, Bobby is comforted by Kim. Passion flares between them, and they kiss. Meanwhile, Doc has sex with Morales, and Carlos is upset about their relationship because he is attracted to her. Maggie confides her worries about her son's safety to Sully, who reassures her that Davis will be fine. Cast Main Also Starring * Lisa Vidal as Dr. Sarah Morales * Wendall Pierce as Conrad "Candyman" Jones * Jon Seda as Matteo "Matty" Caffey * Socorro Santiago as Mrs. Caffey * Lonette McKee as Maggie Davis Guest Starring * Jeri Arredondo as Lieutenant * Bob Colletti as Meyers * Sam Gordon as Cook * Pamela Isaacs as Denny * Maya Israel as Sue * Bruce Kirkpatrick as Keenan * Anthony Mangano as ESU Cop * Adrian Martinez as Sam Wolfe * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen * Ed Onipede Blunt as Pollack * Terry Serpico as Lofton * Rosemary Vaswani as Joanie * David Von Roehm as Crime Scene Detective Trivia/Notes * Jimmy (Eddie Cibrian) does not appear in this episode. * Before Bosco handcuffs the perp to the taxi, he removes the cuffs from the front of his belt. In the next scene, the cuffs have magically been returned to his belt. Music * Maxwell: Sumethin’ Sumethin * Tonic: Waiting for the Light to Change Gallery This Band of Brothers.jpg Quotes : Bobby Matty: You’re gonna get out of my car. You’re gonna walk across that street and when you get there if turn right, you walk into that precinct, I’ll spend every dime I got to get you the best lawyer I can find. If you end up doing time I will be there every week to make sure you got everything you need and the day you get out I’ll be parked out front waiting to bring you home. If you don’t, Matty, if you cross that street and you go left, I’m through with you. I don’t ever want to see you again. I don’t want you to call or come by, ever. You’ll be dead to me. I won’t have a brother. That’s it. That’s the deal. ---- : Sully Davis about Candy: When you put that uniform on you’re not black anymore. Or white or yellow or brown or red. You’re blue. A man saved your life today. I don’t expect you to admire him or condone his behavior. But he was out there, risking his life for you. And he didn’t do it because he knows you or he owes you anything. He did it because you were wearing a uniform. I don’t think I can explain it any better than that. ---- : Davis: I was scared Sully. I was too scared. : Sully: We all were. : Davis: Not Bosco. He was fearless, running around like a madman. : Sully: He is a madman and he’s stupid to boot. There’s some guys that think they’re invincible and they believe that right up until the moment they get shot. And then they all end up with this stupid-ass look on their faces like there’s been some kind of terrible mistake. ---- : Yokas: We're supposed to be different from them. : Bosco: We didn't try to hold up a check cashing store with automatic weapons and kill everybody we ran into this afternoon. : Yokas: No, but you let a man die when you could have tried to save him. And you're right. Under similar circumstances he would have done the same exact thing to you. So, congratulations, Bosco. Today you and that animal were exactly alike. ---- : Carlos Dr. Morales: I told you I was interested. : Doc: So what? What, now we’re in the eighth grade and you called dibs? : Carlos: "Dibs"!? What the hell is dibs? ---- : Yokas Bosco about his gun: You clean it, you oil it. I mean, you treat it better than most of your girlfriends. ---- : Dr. Morales Doc: Thank you. : Doc: For what? : Dr. Morales: Choosing me. ---- : Bosco Nicole: The girl gives you a hickey, you need stitches and a tetanus shot. Category:Episodes Category:Season One